Discussions
by Living Memories
Summary: On a still autumn's day Yoshiki spies on Ayumi as she gushes over a gift Satoshi had given her. When asked some rather personal questions by a curious Morishige, Yoshiki realizes they have a lot more in common than he had originally thought.


**DISCUSSIONS... A KISHINUMA AND MORISHIGE FANFIC**

"Let me ask you something, Kishinuma."

Yoshiki turns warily to see a pensive Morishige peering at him. "What?"

"How long are you going to stare at Shinozaki? You've been standing in this exact spot since the school bell rang."

Heat flushes up to Yoshiki's cheeks. "Wha-" He'd never really noticed Morishige that much before now. The guy never really stood out, never really participated in any school activities. Well… that was, coming from a guy who rarely attends them as well. "Go back to reading your books," he mutters after searching for a valid argument and failing.

A small smile creeps up to Morishige's lips. Yoshiki feels a shiver down his spine out of the blue. "I've finished them long before they were required to be read," he answers matter-of-factly. "The greatest classics of the century, the fine English literature…"

Yoshiki stifles a yawn and stares at Morishige with suspicious eyes. "Why are you still here?" he snaps.

"You never answered my question, Kishinuma."

Yoshiki huffs. Boy this guy is more annoying than Mochida… but in a creepy, almost probing way. Very rarely does he speak to Morishige one-on-one. Usually it's only when Shinozaki is there ruling the affairs.

"Look what Mochida-kun gave me!" her voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He peeks around the trees to find Ayumi standing with Mayu, a small wrapped box in her hands. He scoffs, muttering a low curse no one ought to hear.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Mayu is saying. "What is it?"

"Sweets! He got one for Yuka, but since they were having a double offer he gave one to me too!"

"Aww! I wished he would give me one too…"

"Really?" A dart of coldness shoots down his spine when Morishige poked his head next to him. The guy's green eyes are dark, and as he peers out from under his glasses Yoshiki feels a strange urge of inevitable doom.

"W…What?" He had never seen Morishige like this before.

"Satoshi Mochida… sometimes I do not understand why Mayu always bring up his name." Morishige's glasses flare up. "I always see him flanked by girls. What does he have that I do not..?"

Yoshiki's lips twitches. "Ooooh… and you would know because…"

Morishige frowns as he watches the two girls dive into the sweets. "Wherever Mayu goes I go." Suddenly a coldness tingles down his spine as he sees that mischievous smirk creep to Yoshiki's face. "What?"

"You've been watching Suzumoto for a while now, book boy. How long are you going to stare at her?"

Morishige's mouth falls open. "Wha… Go back to… to… whatever you were doing, Kishinuma." He sounds flustered. Yoshiki's smirk grows wider.

"Really? I was just minding my business. You still haven't answered my question yet, Morishige."

"Yeesh!" Morishige turns back. "You are as hot-headed as they say, Kishinuma!"

"And you're as strange as they say, Morishige!" Yoshiki shoots back.

"KYA!" the two girls cry. Instantly Yoshiki's fiery will crumbles. Morishige's glasses slip off as he slumps down the side of the tree.

"…I'll never get her to notice my feelings…" Yoshiki mutters.

"I will never understand why she likes Mochida…" Morishige groans.

A silence washes over the two. A wind rustles past the falling cherry blossoms, spreading the red flowers across the sky.

"… Shinozaki's been the only one who I wished to please," Yoshiki says after a long while. "I love her… but I don't think she realizes my feelings. The only one she obviously likes is Satoshi… which I don't understand."

Morishige slowly looks up. Without his glasses his eyes are bright and large. "Mayu's like that when she talks about Mochida-kun as well. The way she talks to me is friendly enough, but I get the feeling she thinks we're only friends. When she mentions him her eyes get big and she just wouldn't stop, even when we're outside of school."

"You like her, don't you?"

"…I guess I do. She's like a little sister to me." He feels around for his glasses. "How about you? I've seen Shinozaki around him a lot. She obviously seems to like Mochida."

Yoshiki hands Morishige his glasses. "Eh… That always bothered me, the fact that she mentions Mochida around every _damn_ time. But… I mean, if it makes her happy, then I guess I should just let that be."

"I never thought about it that way." Morishige stands up and smiles. But it was a sincere, sympathetic smile. "I've always noticed you around whenever she's around."

Yoshiki flashes him his signature, cocky grin. "And you've always been with Mayu. Hey, you want to go over to that sweets shop? I'm thinking of getting something for Shinozaki later."

"That'll be swell. I'll grab Mayu those coconut candies she's always talking about." And as the two boys walk down the streets, the air around them carries their laughter to the skies. A wind blows across the pavement, scattering fallen leaves with a faint _scratch, scratching_.

Sometimes, you know someone better when awkward circumstances bring you close. Yoshiki never knew that much about Morishige when the guy suddenly appears to probe about his personal issues. Never did he thought a simple confession of their loves would bring them as friends.

The school bell rings in the distance, along with laughter from the students below.


End file.
